


Using Coincidences to Create A Backup

by CelticGHardy



Category: Killjoys (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-14
Updated: 2015-07-14
Packaged: 2018-04-09 09:11:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4342643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelticGHardy/pseuds/CelticGHardy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>She had no idea that Johnny's penchant for keeping close ties with everyone would also be a saving grace.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Using Coincidences to Create A Backup

**Author's Note:**

> Yay, first fic. This is actually an idea that's been going through my head. I think this is what Dutch is doing.

Dutch wanted to put stock into something. Maybe not a higher deity like Alvis did. Things sometimes happened when she didn't expect or necessarily knew she needed it. A target going just the right way, something failing at the moment so she would avoid detection. Things like that, she wanted an explanation. Why did things just go her way when they should have went wrong?

She had no idea that Johnny's penchant for keeping close ties with everyone would also be a saving grace.

D'avin Jaqobis was military, had killed people during his tour and possibly even after it. He didn't trust her, combat ready seeing the assassin training. With a kill warrant out on him, he would have to be wary about her able to put him down if it came down to it. If she had to pick out a reason for either of them to work with the other during that, it would be Johnny. Eight years away from the family hadn't quashed the instinct to protect his young brother.

She also wanted to protect him. Since the terrified thief that had managed to get past Lucy's systems and almost made off with her ship, she had watched him struggle and win at being a Killjoy. Dutch had times where she double checked herself about the decision to let him join her. The talking, not just when it was quiet, or when he wanted to try and find out more about her. He tried talking down the warrants. It made him a target several times over and she had to berate him for doing it every time. He still tried. The footage that D'avin shot, Johnny trying to talk down the man the Company wanted. It made her realize that one of these days, he was going to get himself killed if she wasn't there.

While that had been a small possibility before, it had grown when she got back to their room and found the red box sitting on her bed.

He had warned her what would happen if she ignored the mission given through the red boxes. Twice, she had to fight and kill the person before being killed. She hadn't asked questions after that, she hadn't disobeyed until she ran. Disappeared and recreated her identity.

Now, with the people in her life, Johnny at the top, she wondered if he wouldn't try something 'different'.

Perhaps it was fate or the universe giving a small blessing, bringing D'avin back to Johnny after so many years. Someone else that would protect Johnny just as much as she had been for the last few years.

It became her backup plan. Keeping D'avin on Lucy, suggesting the idea of being a Killjoy. Him getting the Level Four clearance had been perfect. She had nothing to do with that. Johnny hadn't liked it, feeling like D'avin was taking his place. There was no way that the older man could replace her friend. Especially since he kept calling Lucy ship.

Now, she kept on working to get D'avin to fit in better, Johnny to accept a new partner, and figuring out how to avoid him and his red boxes.


End file.
